polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Australiaball/@comment-26997191-20161122174524/@comment-146.90.151.169-20170507203556
Anyways, Australia is one of the best countries in the world for quite a few reasons. 1.It is home to the largest sand island in the world: Fraser Island 2.Where else can you poo in a self made sand toliet whilst eyeing off a Dingo? 3.Melbourne is the world's most liveable city 4.The largest property in Australia[ a cattle station of course] is larger than Belgium 5.Where else can you wear a thong in public?it would be more socially acceptable to wear two thongs 6.If you visited a new Australian beach every day it would take 27 years to see them all! 7.The average Aussie drinks 96 liters of beer each year 8.And Avocados are eaten with everything 9.Hyam's Beach in NSW has the world's whitest sand 10.Tasmania has the world's cleanest air 11.Sydney's IMAX theater is the largest cinema screen in the world 12.Australia holds the Guinness World Record for the largest Toga party13. 13.And has over 500 national parks 14.There are 60 wine regions in Australia 15.Whitehaven Beach in the Whitsunday Islands is continuosly voted as the most beautiful beach on the planet 16.In Ningaloo Reef you can swim with White Sharks 17.And did you know you can swim with Great White Sharks in Port Lincoln? 18.And with the Crocodiles at Crocosaurus Cove in Darwin? 19.And with the Sea Lions? 20.Australia's former Prime Minister Bob Hawke set a world record for sculing 2.5 pints of beers in 11 seconds 21.The Great Barier Reef is the world's largest living organism 22.Most Australians[ like me] are the friendiest and the most laid back people in the worldbeyond the cities and you will know what i'm talking about 23.Australia is an extremely multicultural country and home to the largest Greek population outside of Greece. 24.It is home to the world's longest fence 25.You can visit the world's largest rock-Mt Augustus in Western Australia-yes Uluru is the second largest monolith in the world 26.And a pink lake 27.It is home to some of the weirdest natural attractions in the world such as The Pinnacles 28.And Devil's Marbles... 29.It loves big things 30.The Australian Alps recieve more annual snowfall than Switzerland 31.Where else can you throw a Boomerang? 32.Australia is the only country in the world without an active volcanoit does have a lot of animals that can kill you including the world's most deadliest animal other than mosquitoes and humans the Box Jellyfish. 33.Australians tend to be a lot more attractive than the rest of the world 34.There 39 UNESCO World Heritage Sites in Australia 35.And holds the World Championships of Coackroach racing. 36.On a serious note...Melbourne is the sporting capital of the world with more top level sporting events than anywhere else in the world 37.There are 8,222 islands in The Land Down Under 38.Vegemite! 39Goon! 40.The Aussie sense of humour is like nowhere else on the planet.Did you know that an Australian man once tried to sell New Zealand on Ebay? 41.Although there a number of deadly spiders in Australia-there has not been a death from a spider bite since 1979 42.It is home to one of the world's most beautiful ocean drives 43.Sydney is probably the sexiest city in the world 44.And was voted this year as the world's friendliest city 45.The Stromatolites in WA are the world's oldest living organism 46.Where else in the world can you cuddle a Koala? 47Or get chased by a kangaroo? 48Or eat a kangaroo? 49.The whale migration along Australia's East Coast is absolutely amazing! 50.There are too many amazing snorkel and scuba diving spots to name 51.And Waterfalls... 52And Rainforest... 53.And Mountains... 54.And breathtaking views 55.And once again... the beaches! 56Brisbane's inner city lagoon is the bomb 57.Sydney has the best NYE fireworks in the world 58Aussie music is actually quite good.Did you know that the the Peaky Blinders theme song is byAussie Artist Nick Cave?Our favourite current Aussie rockers:Sticky Fingers,Tame Impala,Courtney Barnett,RUFUS,Hermitude,Kingswood,Violent Soho- check them out 59.It's PARADISE Here are some other reasons Fresh Air Australia has one of the loest air pollution levels in the world. Unspoilt Nature Australia has a large variety of beautiful ecosystems.We have golden sandy beaches with clean water,tropical rainforests,arid deserts and snowy mountains.There are over 500 national parks in Australia and 14 world heritage areas Multicultural Society Australia is a true a multicultural society.43% of Australians were either born overseas orhave a parent who was born overseas.Each year we celebrate our diversity on Harmony DayMarch Low Population Density Australia has the lowest populaton density of any continent in the world with only 6.4 people per square mile Climate Australia has a temperate climate with mild weather all year round and more than it fair share of sunshine. Healthcare System Australia has one of the most efficient healthcare systems in the world.Medicare provides basic cover for all Australians and there is private healthcare system as well. Job Opportunities Australians pride themselves on perfecting a work-life balance.With a strong economy and low unemployment rate[around 5% Australia is a good place to find a new job. Laid back lifestyle Australians have a reputation for being laid back and friendly and what's more it is actually true.People are much more likely to give you time of day in Australian cities compared with other cities around the world.There's also a comparatively low crime rate. Great place to travel Australia is such a vast countries that you can spend all your holidays exploring it.Domestic travel has it all from rainforests,beaches,to ski-resorts and stunning ancient landscapes. Great opportunities to study Australia has an impressive number of study options for international students with more than 1,200 institutions and 22,000 courses to choose from.Australia has the third highest number of international students in the world behind the UK and US even though we have a smaller population than those countries. Australia is extremely amazing as you'll learn later on, but before heading further we have to mention how big the country really is.It is the 6th largest country in the world,has the world's 3rd largest ocean territory,spnning three oceans and is the only nation-continent of 20 million people in the world.If you are wondering how big this really is,just know the country is as wide as the distance between London and Moscow. While wildlife is pretty diverse on all continents,Australia features ssome of the flavor-ristic and exotic animals on the planet ranging from the cutest to the most frightening.Just a few of them are the kangaroo, koala, echidna, the wombat, the paltypus, the dingo, and the wallaby.While difficult to spot in the wild,you can safely enjoy these animals in almost every zoo in the country The first police force of Australia was a group of the most well-behaved convicts,which was formed by Governor Arthur Philipin 1789.The country also has one of the lowest crime rates in the world, far lower than in the US and the UK. Every country has it oddballs, but people in Australia manage to come up with agruably the most crazy and out-of-the-box ideas in the world.What do you do when you are unhappy with your government,protest?.People in Australia didn't do so.Instead in 1982,200 unstaisfiedcitizens tried to start an offshoot colony in Paraguay that was to be called New Australia.Furthermore,the country holds the record for the longest mail run thank to postan Barry. Reasearch from the United Nations' Development Program shows that Australia is the second best country to live in after Norway.The research includes life expectancy,income,education and more.